


Солянка

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Family, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon, Traditions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Через одиннадцать месяцев после окончания войны Кайден и Шепард приезжают в дом родителей Кайдена на поминки его отца (прежде - пропавшего без вести). POV матери Кайдена.





	Солянка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solyanka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980542) by [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel). 



> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Это всего лишь суп.

На поминки Майкла придет множество людей, а тарелка супа любому скрасит хмурый ноябрьский день.

Его сестра спросила, что ей принести. Я не знала, что ответить, кроме как «что-нибудь, что понравилось бы твоему брату». Она спросила, стоит ли ей приготовить солянку, но я объяснила, что сделаю это сама. Лея хорошо печет - может быть, в итоге она принесет домашнего хлеба или какое-нибудь печенье...

Кайден собирается напечь пирогов с остатками осенних яблок. Сказал, что хочет научить Джона их готовить: они явно пришлись тому по вкусу в их прошлый визит.

Так что за еду для семьи и друзей я спокойна, ее будет предостаточно.

Я режу овощи и почти вижу рядом с собой мать Майкла, украинку, которая учила меня варить его любимый суп, передавая заветный семейный рецепт своей сингапурской невестке.

Первый раз, когда я готовила его самостоятельно, Майкл почувствовал запах сразу, как зашел из сада в дом. Маленький Кайден восседал на высоком стульчике и, стуча ложкой по подносу, требовал к себе папу. Майкл обнял меня со спины и опустил ложку в еще не готовый суп, чтобы снять пробу.

Потом он поцеловал меня, невольно заставляя разделить с ним этот вкус, и сказал, что его мама бы мной гордилась. То, что он был горд, подразумевалось само собой.

Я перемешиваю порезанные соленья и лук в кипящем бульоне и вытираю глаза. Наверное, это от лука. 

Это всего лишь суп.


End file.
